


Everything and Nothing

by e_of_west_glendia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfor, I have an obsession with Wolfstar on roofs, Kinda fluff??, M/M, Marauders era, roof top talks, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia
Summary: Remus is sitting on the roof and wonders if the Marauders will ever leave him. Sirius comforts him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Everything and Nothing

"Thought I'd find you out here," Sirius says as he pulls himself onto the roof. He slowly makes his way to where Remus is. He's laying on his back and staring up at the dark, star studded sky. 

Sirius lays down next to him, peering carefully at Remus. Remus looks a million miles away, simultaneously present and as far away as the stars. 

"Re?" 

Remus only hums in return. 

"You alrighty, Moony," Sirius asks quietly. There's no one else around them, but somehow it feels like everyone is watching them. Silently judging them in their solitude. 

Remus sighs. "I'm fine. Just...thinking."

Sirius shifts, the tiles of the roof pressing into his back. 

"What are you thinking about." 

A small, sad smile flits across Remus' face. His voice is filled with bitterness and cold irony. 

"Everything and nothing." 

"That tells me absolutely nothing and everything, all at the same time." 

Remus laughs. It's a breath of laughter and a tangle of emotions. Quick and quiet and soft and sad. 

"Clever," he says. 

The sky is open and inviting. Whole galaxies with other world's are spread out above them. A sea of endless stars and a world of countless possibilities. And the moon, it's thin and glowing and bright. Small, but beautiful. Calling attention like a stop sign, and warning him away like the spines of porcupine. It's the same feeling Remus has always had when staring at the moon. And all too often it occurs to him that he's never seen a full moon. 

Remus starts a bit when Sirius reaches for his arm. Warm fingers curling around his wrist and winding their way into his hand. 

"You can talk to me, you know. If you want to." 

Remus closes his eyes, even after all these years, the smallest gesture of holding his hand and being cared about has a strange effect on him. A curious mix of shock, and gratitude, and...confusion. So. Much. Confusion. 

"Sometimes I wonder when it'll end." 

Sirius frowns at Remus. Brow furrowing as he picks apart what Remus said, trying to find a meaning he must've missed. 

Finally he says, "When what will end?" 

Remus laughs, it's a far cry from his usual laughs. Light and filled with humor and sarcasm, the laugh of someone who's momentarily forgotten all the cracked and broken pieces of their life. 

No, this one is dark, and humorless, and fractured. It's unnerving. Chilling, Sirius thinks. 

"This," Remus says gesturing around them. Implicating the sky, and the castle, and the roof beneath them. 

"This illusion. The misguided thought that everything's going to be ok." 

Remus can practically feel Sirius' confusion and concern. His eyes are closed but he's spent hours memorizing Sirius. He can visualize everything about him, his downcast eyes and crinkled brow. Down to the way the wind blows his hair around his face. 

"Back when we first became friends - me, you, Peter, and James - I always imagined the moment when you'd all leave me behind. Realize how much of a terrible person I am, how different I am." 

Remus can feel Sirius' grip on his wrist tighten with each word. 

"Over time I forgot about it, but I guess now I just remembered that it's bound to happen sometime." 

The warmth on his wrist is gone, Remus finds himself opening his eyes. His eyes fall on Sirius. He's silhouetted against the November sky, nothing but a dark shadow. Only his eyes, those deep, silver eyes staring back at him. 

"You and I both know that's never going to happen." 

Remus pushes himself up onto his elbows. 

"You don't know that, Sirius. You can't. There's a war going on, none of us know anything anymore." 

Sirius shakes his head. "You're right, there is a war going on. But I the one thing I do know, is that we'd never leave you Remus. I'd never leave you. We're the Marauders, we don't leave our own behind." 

"Hmm," Remus says, disbelievingly. 

Sirius groans. "Oh for fucks sake." 

Sirius pulls Remus to him and kisses him. His arms wind around his neck and for a moment Remus forgets everything, all his worries. Sirius pulls away and his hands reach up and cup Remus' face. 

"We wouldn't leave you," he says firmly. There's no room for debate in the words. 

Remus mutely nods. Sirius gives him a small smile and then draws him into another kiss. It's long and slow and sweet. Filled with love, and happiness, and small stolen moments. A reminder of all the good things in his life, parties in the common room, learning to fly with Sirius, laughing with Lily. His friends - his family. It's like fire. Burning through Remus and lifting him up. Surrounding him and carrying him to a new horizon. 

But when you play with fire, Remus thinks. You're bound to get burned at some point.


End file.
